


kingsblue

by someonelikej



Series: colours [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Crack, Ennoshita is a badass, Freeform?, Guns, I have some really bad names for the groups but like can you blame me, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, It is a mess, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-binary character, Sugawara in a dress, Sugawara is the boss, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Violence, but like not all too much, not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonelikej/pseuds/someonelikej
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima are on a mission for the Crows. It goes as well as one can expect.
Relationships: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Hinata Shouyou, implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship, minor Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	kingsblue

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this in one go, therefore it may not make sense at all. This is a mess. Also they are all over nineteen and truthfully I have no idea what exactly is going on.
> 
> Read the Tags.

"Shouyou, I hope you know what you are doing."

Tsukishima was just tired from the whole ordeal. The plan had been to sneak into the Night Owls' base. There had been no word about crashing a secret meeting of the four most feared gangs in Tokyo. Tsukishima could at least not remember such words being spoken. Then again they had planned on getting captured. Well Yamaguchi had planned. Hinata had just piled the information for their strategist and Tuskishima had levelled up their tools.

"Relax Kei. They can't do worse than killing us."

It was a game they played often. Break in. Get captured. Trade. Kill. Get free. It worked each and every time just like clockwork. But with those four gangs, Tsukishima doubted it would work. Still, their relaxed state and Hinata's easy going manner, seemed to do the job just as always. Tsukishima could see the masks of the guards left and right crumble. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have smirked. He did not have enough information and observations to conclude the out come yet. So he kept a bored expression on his face.

"Shouyou, you forgot one thing. I'm always relaxed."

Hinata turned his head to him, showing off a lopsided grin. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "I am pretty sure I've seen you unrelaxed. Needing a reminder?"

Now Tsukishima had to roll his eyes at his partner's childishness. He was so petty, wasn't he? Dragging out their sex life in front of the subjects of their mission. Oh well, two could play that game. Therefore the taller of the two said tauntingly, "You're only jealous because Tadashi got to Top and you did not. Bet that was having you all bothered."

"Are they really dragging out their sex life in front of us? The most feared people in the underworld. Iwa-chan can I make them silent?"

Tsukishima did not react to the men who had turned up, neither did Hinata. They had the guards, whom they had to irritate. Everyone else was not supposed to matter. Not even the kings of the underworld. To Tsukishima they did not make a difference of playing his role, that was Hinata's job. Tsukishima had to play sass and salty. Gather information based on reactions and haggle down the price during the trade.

"You can't. We still need to know why they are here and what they want Trashywaka."

He did not need to see Hinata to know that a feral grin was gracing his lips. He had licked blood and Tsukishima could only wait in excitement for him to start the hunt. He could feel the fear the orange headed boy inflicted on the guards around them. Even one of the kings shivered. He could have laughed. How amusing he thought. A feral grin can make even the strongest weak.

"Hitoka really should stop telling you that your feral grins are sexy."

"Kei, we both know that my feral grins are in fact sexy."

He finally lifted his head to face the underworld royalty. His face was decorated with the most pain promising grin he could muster. Tsukishima's grin only widened at the sight of the seven men, who all were shivering. He loved to let people think they had control, when in reality he controlled them. He always did. He held all the strings to control them over and over again.

"Shouyou. Why don't you tell the royalties, why exactly we're here?"

"Only when you promise to let Tadashi top again. It was a beautiful sight." This was a punishment, really. Tsukishima closed his eyes for a few seconds. Calculating the outcome if he denied Hinata.

A: Hinata would still come down to business. No problems attached, the most unlikely outcome.

B: He would ruin their plan enough to make Tsukishima angry. Probably guilt trip him later or making a scene.

C: He would come down to business and deny Tsukishima any chance for sex for an undefined time span.

C was the most likely to happen and the most pain in the ass. He needed a compromise. "Get us out and I'll let Tadashi Top."

"Perves." On of the guards muttered. What did these men know anyways? They would never share the same level of trust and intimacy with each other like Tsukishima and Hinata did. They could not understand the underlying meaning of their words. Idiots all of them.

"Kei. This shallot-head insulted me. What do you think will make him scream the loudest?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll give a high pitched scream the moment the moment we start shit. Bark and no bite ya'know."

Tsukishima eyed the men who were named royalty. Oikawa Toruu and Iwaizumi Hajime, Bluecastle, they were renowned for never losing a battle or fight with another group. They had the best streetfighters out of the four groups. Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou, Street Cats, an inaccurate name. Taking in consideration that they had the most modern technologies and the better hackers. Though no one should underestimate the strength of their few fighters. Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji from Fokurou also known as Night Owls, had their fingers in any shady little business found and Tokyo's nightlife. They were what made this alliance of gangs so dangerous, their ears where everywhere. And then there stood Ushijima Wakatoshi the Black Swan leader. They had a lot of the chairmans and politicians as well as the police in their pocket and on a leash. Kageyama used to be part of them. He had been Ushijima's partner before he had to flee. They, the Crows, had taken him in. Sugawara choosing him as their personal bodyguard.

Tsukishima's eyes flicked to the Fukorou leaders. Bokuto had pulled his gun and loaded it, aiming for Hinata's knee. Akaashi was pulling down his arm. Whispering in his ears, probably telling him that it would be no use. It was almost sweet. They were however not even close to meeting their wit's end, which left a bitter taste in his mouth. He needed the satisfaction of seeing a person's mask shattering.

"What are you two doing here?!" Haiba Lev came storming in to the hall from the left. Slithering over the floor when he tried to halt abruptly. His eyes staring at the two in disbelief. Tsukishima winked at the half Russian mischievously.

"Hmm. I don't know, infiltrating a base of a gang who is boarding up our territory? Having a nice chat with the royalty of the underworld. Explaining to them that just because we're not a powerhouse mafia group, it does not mean we're letting you push us around. The dirt we work with may be dirtier than yours but not less informational." Hinata smirked. "I'm sure either Interpol or one of the other Powerhouses is interested in your dirt of information. Daishou is still out for your skin Kuroo, are you sure you want him to trade informations with me? Because I have no loyalties. You could torture my lover and I would still rattle you out. Daishou sure is easy to persuade. Especially when the hips swing with the right kind of music ~"

Hinata kept on talking, hitting each group's sore spot. However only one reacted, the most stoic one of them all. Ushijima Wakatoshi. He had almost chocked Hinata when the male mentioned Kageyama. Easily explaining that with the right amount of torture the black haired male surely would talk. Almost every Black Swan member around had stepped forward to defend Kageyama. Bokuto luckily stopped them, in Tsukishima's opinion he had stopped them too early.

"Lev. How do you know them?" The strain of keeping the sharp edge hidden in Kuroo's voice, did not escape Tsukishima's notice. Hopefully Lev would be too obvious to realise that and just blabber the truth. The goofy giant was a honest person to the boot, which made him, if fed with lies, a very helpful way to escape someone's wrath.

"They used to smuggle Alisa's high end adulterated alcohol. Why did you break in? Alisa gave you the entrance to all bases used as storage." Hinata snickered and Tsukishima wanted to role his eyes. Lev never had the newest information. They had stolen the last two or three vans full of adulterated alcohol and sold it on the markets in the Miyagi Prefecture. They had gotten some good money out of it and well Alisa's endless wrath.

"We kinda smuggled them into our own pockets." Hinata giggled, eyes glinting dangerously. Oh god what had this imp planned now? Tsukishima had enough surprises for a day needed there to be anymore?

"Right, you have talked about that before. How are the newbies doing?"

"They're dying." He added 'me too' in his head. Sucking in his breath in surprise, when a bullet almost graced the skin of his cheek.

Shit.

The shot had been aimed at Lev's feet. This had not been planned, okay, lots of stuff today which had happened was not planned. Tsukishima rued the day they had started to plan this mission, mess, whatever you wanted to call it. Why did they plan it anyways, it always became a mess, no matter what.

"Daishou, your too late ~" A shit eating grin had appeared on Hinata's face. It must have been planned by Hinata then, the male did not seem shocked at all. "I already made my speech. Plus Kuroo would love to make deals if it keeps you quite and away from trouble. Also my dearest friend has a lot of shit on you to trade with Kuroo."

"Shouyou, I didn't know that snakes were allowed in an owls nest."

"They are not Kei. But one needs an owl to kill a snake and a wolf to kill a fox."

"Eww" Tsukishima made a fake disgusted face. He could already guess what exactly the orange headed psycho had planned. He would need to ask Hinata to give him a heads up next time. He had not come prepared enough for manslaughter.

"So this is just another ploy by the freak twins?"

"Duhh."

"I'm sure they won't mind." A shot and a thud followed the words. Bokuto had his gun still aimed at Daishou, probably for the case that the man was not dead.

God damn it was it so hard to ask for a plan that actually worked? Tsukishima loved simplicity. Give him a plan so complicated it was and he would go through with it. The simple thing was a plan that was so perfectly coordinated, it worked like clockwork. No faults. No change. Easy to follow and scripted down to a T. Tsukishima was used to plans not working on the spot. He was used to his boyfriend causing chaos on a mission. It was almost a planned interlude by now. But today not even that made him feel better. The only good thing about today's interruption was; There would be no more Daishou to deal with.

"My gawd. Why does he always ruin my perfect plans?" Hinata stood up and stretched his arms. Groaning when his bones popped in place. He ignored the shocked faces of their captors. They had bound their arms to their back and made them kneel on the ground. For Hinata to stand up seemed to be a wonder for them. Tsukishima blinked owlischly at the guns which were loaded with a click. They wanted to intimidate Hinata, he would let them try. The shorter one loved the thrill of not knowing if one pulled the trigger or not. Thankfully they only aimed but did not shoot.

"You think we can start the haggling?"

"You have yet to tell them what exactly the deal is supposed to be."

"I didn't do that?!" Hinata faked a gasp and put on a scandalized face. "And you did not tell me Kei. How could you? My partner in crime, I'm wounded."

"Can I adopt him?" Tendou Satori, also known as the Guess Monster, came forward clapping excitedly. The grin he had plastered over his face was just as scary as Hinata's. Tsukishima knew, most of the guards would not be able to decide who was scarier. He had to withhold a grin, if Tendou thought he could survive Hinata. The smaller male was definitely scarier than the red head.

"Sure, you can have him. But you'd have to fight our dearest Majesty first."

"Spoil sport. Kei, we are off track again. So please be a dear and keep your thoughts about abandoning me to yourself." Hinata paused, his eyes flicking over the leaders, then he pursed his lips. "The empty spot on your territory maps is ours. We own it and I'm pretty impressed that the Street Cats have not stopped this yet. You two should have known that entering and trying to conquer our territory would not end in you favour. So you either strike up a deal or information gets leaked and a certain Tobio-chan gets all bloody."

He really had a death wish.

It was nothing new about Hinata and somehow it still shocked Tsukishima every time. Though this time the orange haired male could luckily dodge Ushijima's hands. Why did he need to rile up the older male so much? Hinata could just tell Ushijima about Kageyama's wellbeing. But no. Tsukishima sighed.

"Shouyou! I thought I told you to be a dear." They wiped around, well Hinata did. Tsukishima only turned his head to face Sugawara. They stood there in their usual Edwardian Styled (ca. 1910's) dress, an umbrella hanging from their right elbow and the left arm linked with Kageyama's. As always they held everyone's attention.

"Your Majesty!" Hinata made a old fashioned French curtsey and Tsukishima bowed his head slightly.

"You got us Daishou off our backs. Took you a while." Sugawara slowly pulled of their lace gloves. "Say Shouyou, do you remember our last conversation."

"Of course your Majesty."

Tsukishima could almost see how the gears in Hinata's head moved. His boyfriend had probably forgotten the main points of the conversations. He always did, so why was Sugawara scaring him like this? Tsukishima knew that Hinata feared nothing more than an angry or disappointed Sugawara. So did said leader. Why was he scaring him then?

Tsukishima noticed a movement for the side of his periphery. He turned his head a bit, so he had a look on the underworld kings again. They had been too silent for Tsukishima's liking anyways. He soon made out the source of the movement. Ushijima was almost in trance, he had started to walk over to Kageyama. Said male did not move, even though Sugawara had let go of his arm, some time previously. Tsukishima only needed to take a closer look on Kageyama's face to see the panic in his eyes. And so he decided to help the younger male out. He stood up and held up Ushijima from walking by.

"Don't overwhelm him. He missed you, a lot. I'm pretty sure he thought he'd never get see you like this again."

"Why."

"Daishou was chasing him for the better part of the last year and then you decided to try and concur our territory." Tsukishima could have gone on and say more, but the way Ushijima's face softened stopped him. Kageyama would be fine. Tsukishima let the brute go on. He had other priorities than his antisocial friend anyways.

"Shouyou dear, why don't you introduce those men to me?"

"Of course your Majesty. Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, the Night Owls or Fukorou."

Hinata introduced them and Tsukishima added the most important information. It was more of a game, intimidating their opponents by introducing them to Sugawara. Their leader was acting as if they did not know the other groups' leaders.

"They are in the night business, they have the best hitmen."

"Kozume Kenma, best hacker in Japan and Kuroo Tetsurou, Street Cats."

"Most advanced technology, have a good information database. Nekomata used to work for them."

"You know Oikawa Toruu from Bluecastle already and the man next to him is Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Best street fighters and good weapons. They have yet to lose a fight, probably the best teamwork. Oikawa trained Tobio for a short while."

Sugawara clicked his tongue. Silencing anything their two informants may have wanted to add. Their fine dressed leader needed a good look to make calculations. Tsukishima knew this, he had worked with Sugawara for years now. They had used this trope for years and they had laid low for years. They had brought all the chess pieces up to make this one move which would bring them the benefit they needed.

"Kageyama, inform Kazuhito to keep an eye out. The foxes will be on the trail by now. Kei, why do you not explain the juicier information of the deal. We would not want to make the royalty wait, would we?"

The sarcasm in Sugawara's voice made the other leaders tense. They did not take them seriously and they knew it. Tsukishima bowed mockingly to the other six leaders. They had lost their from, their composure could give them away now. He turned his head to see Kageyama say something to his arm bracelet, before he gave Hinata a sharp nod.

"We have something you all want. The plans, information and the weapons to get ride of the snakes and the foxes. Plus some blackmail on all of you, as Shouyou said previously. If you want our silence and the other groups destruction. You will have to leave our territory alone and each of your groups owes our group one favour. We will use the favours on our conditions and on our time limit." He paused a sly smirk appearing on his face. "And if you even think of killing us to buy our silence, then the foxes will trail in here and you all will be dead too. Plus there is a package a dear friend of ours will bring to a certain enemy of yours, and they will know all your itty bitty secrets."

"This is the deal Darlings and don't think we are making backwards here. Because Blackmail can be used over and over again. Why don't you show them Shouyou?"

Tsukishima cackled at the shocked faces. Not one expected them to use Kageyama against the Black Swan's again. Tsukishima would not believe it himself had said ex-Black Swan member not brought up the idea. Now Kageyama stood there a knife at his throat, he seemed tense, while he actually was totally relaxed. The aim of this was to make sure the other groups knew that they were no joke. Plus it showed that the group as a whole counted more than the individual. They did not really work like this, but they had to out do the underworld royalty. So they let them fear for Kageyama's life for a bit.

"Your Majesty, they are here in approximate 12 minutes. Their driver took a wrong turn and they had to go about it again. Daichi informs me to tell you that Chikara has a clear angle. Shouyou can take down the knife." Kageyama calmly informed their leader. Not as all fazed by the knife pressed in to the soft flesh of his neck. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, when he saw a thin line of blood droplets dribbling down Kageyama's neck. Shouyou had gone a tad too far.

Happily Sugawara clapped their hands. He was just as crazy as they were. He needed to be, he had to be able to handle them after all. "Chikara a test shot please. Tobio, you have grown up so fast. Any last words?"

"Chi if you miss this shot I'll fucking kill you."

Then a lot of things happened. A gun was fired, Ushijima tackled Hinata and Kageyama had now a thin line of hair missing. Bokuto aimed his gun at Sugawara and Tsukishima was laughing like a maniac. If it had been a mess before it was an absolute disaster now. Maybe that's why they functioned so well and the other groups did not. Chaos was the base to their plans' constructions. Still he wished someone had at least the had the decency to warn him.

"I should tell Yuuji to clean up here later on. What a mess." Sugawara shook their head, as if they were disappointed. Then they turned around to Kageyama to link their arm with his. Not at all fazed by the gun aimed at them, their corset was bulletproof anyways. "Kei? Round this up please, I need to meet some foxes."

"You are not going anywhere Sugawara." Oikawa's eyes held a twinkle as he spoke. "You are good, I got to admit it. Drop the act though, we all know that the Crows don't have the people."

But we do. Tsukishima wanted to say, he kept silent. They had a lot more people than the other groups could even expect. They had integrated a lot of the Johzenji and of the IronWall members after the foxes had a go in those territories. They had more numbers then what the Bluecastle leader could think of. They sure acted high and mighty, but not one of them knew who the dirty work was done by. Crows don't leave traces.

"You know Toruu, for having good men in the streets, you sure lack the basic information."

"4 minutes. I guess the deal is about to go down the drain." Hinata's voice was muffled as Ushijima still held him on the floor. One hand securely over his mouth. Tsukishima was really close to thank the brute for doing so. It was already hard to get a grip on the situation with his own team going awry. He really did not need to have his boyfriend to cause even more havoc. Though to see Ushijima lose against Hinata, he'd sell his soul to see that match happen. Yamaguchi was so going to scold him for even considering it. Well what his boyfriends did not know, could not get them bothered.

"Wait." Kozume interrupted the power play. "If we agree to the deal, will the foxes still come?"

"That depends on how fast you agree and on how much Hisashi wants to safe our asses. Most likely chances stay 1 to 99 percent. He hates to play decoy on late notice."

"Don't scare them King." Tsukishima was rather blunt with the choice of words he used. This was their last Ace, Kageyama's status on the street. The male had spent a lot of time under a very beautifully formed Mask. Gaining the reputation to be able to single handely take down the smaller gangs. 'The King of the streets.' People would whisper and the crows would use it to their advantage. Crows were omnivorous eaters and adapted easily.

"Are you sure that it is not you who try to intimidate them?" Kageyama laughed hollowly. It was astounding how he still had not reached for his neck. Tsukishima knew for a fact that the blue eyed male hated blood on his clothes. Sugawara had probably upped their aces if Kageyama reacted like this. Still, there was a murderous glint in the others eyes.

"So you let them come at us? You don't care if your own leader dies?" Kuroo stood there with a calm composure, most likely fake. His gaze was calculating and assetting the situation. "You sure this is not a bluff on your behalf?"

Sugawara stepped forward, grinning. He took the umbrella off his arm. Pushing it to open up over his head, opening up a force field that he pulled over his head. "I am the one person with an 100 percentage guarantee to survive. My men have a 99 percentage chance. Shouyou get up the cavalry is about to arrive."

The entrance was forced open and a group of young men came in. Their eyes were grim and their faces darkened when they saw just what they had walked in on. Tsukishima saw how the Miya twins were trying to conceal their shock. They had expected the Crows Nest, not Fukorou's base. They had enough man outside to make good back up, but they would be too late. They walked in on the meeting of the top tiers after all.

"Chikara go."

Ten shots were fired, not enough time to move or even make a noise the scouting squad went down. Hinata had gotten away from Ushijima and slowly made his way over to the bodies. Checking each one for their breath and a walkie talkie. Tsukishima went over to take a look at the outside of the base, grinning when he saw the other cars drive away with high speed.

"Hisashi decided to safe our asses. Shouyou, stock up the twins, we will need them. King? Get out with Chikara. Tell Daichi he is dead if he pulls the break too early again." Tsukishima lifted his arm to his mouth. "Tadashi we started Mission Suicide. Hitoka can go all out with the blood. Shouyou start the fire, I need a Drama Queen. Your Majesty, would you please do the honours?"

"Sure thing."

The short male jumped up to peck his lips. Before he shocked the next best guard by grabbing his firearm. In surprise said male let it go and Hinata could freely shoot at everything. As they had planned the male shot at Sugawara's force field. The bullets sprung back from the shield leaving a pattern on the walls and floor or some of the other groups members. Tsukishima did not know and at the moment he really did not care. They had taken soo long to get to the deal and they had not given answers, therefore they were too slow. Tsukishima closed the door.

"Dear that is enough damage. Kita is a pain in the ass as it is with his deduction. No need to make it easier. Something is missing, what is missing?" Sugawara eyed the missed bullets. So did Tsukishima, well he eyed the other groups more than his. He knew that his own would either stab him or safe him, the order was unimportant.

"The prop to make it look like you have been here."

They regrouped. Bokuto on the front with Oikawa and Kuroo. Ushijima seemed to discuss with Semi Eita. They would want answers, they would probably not get them. The four groups had just witnessed the Crows wrapping up their plan, Chikara would not have left his hideout otherwise. Not that they knew any of this.

"Chikara I thought I told you to leave with Tobio?"

Sugawara was waved off. Huffing they pulled their hat of their head, setting it on the floor. They would destroy it, get out of the base and go to their own base. Tsukishima barely noticed the shot that pierced through the accessoire . Sad, it was one of the few hats he actually liked to look at. They then hastily packed up the twins, before they readied themselves to get out.

Tsukishima turned to the other leaders. "You coming or what?"


End file.
